


/ christmas cruise /

by lizwillstealyourgirl



Series: 31 Days Of Destiel - December Edition [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Australian!Gabriel, Cruise, Fluff, M/M, australian!castiel, but not written like that, don't even read this, idefk, just mentioned, math class fic, this is really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5344682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizwillstealyourgirl/pseuds/lizwillstealyourgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>/ christmas cruise /</p><p>  (31D #3)</p><p>  castiel met dean. he loved dean. he was perfect for castiel, with his kind eyes and freckles and talent and smarts.</p><p>  but it would never work in two different countries.</p><p> </p><p>((i didn't start writing this until this morning so ha ha it sucks))</p>
            </blockquote>





	/ christmas cruise /

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is terrible but if u send in prompts is swear itll be better <3

/ christmas cruise /

he sighed, picking up his suitcase from the bag claim. dean's rear was sore from the harsh seats of coach. his brother laughed, clapping him on the back.

"i told you not to give your seat to the old lady." sam lectured.

dean rolled his eyes. "sam, she was old and frail. i felt it necessary to give her a more comfortable retreat to italy."

sam smiled. "it's nice of you to give up your first class seats to strangers."

"did you enjoy your time with her?"

sam nodded honestly. "actually, yeah. this is going to sound really nerdy-"

"everything you say is nerdy."

"but she was really cool. she's been to almost every single country since her husband died a couple years back. italy is one of the last on her list."

"that's pretty cool, but you are still a nerd." dean pointed out.

sam laughed, grabbing his bag and pulling dean away to hail a cab.

 

sam had convinced dean to go on a cruise for their christmas. dean (apparently) doesn't take enough time for himself, so this trip was supposed to be a nice treat. but, dean insisted sam come along, because he didn't want to spend a nice treat without him. so sam paid for the cruise, and dean came with.

 

on the first day, dean and sam walked together around the streets of rome. it was four days before christmas, and they were shopping for each other. well, dean was shopping for sam. he wouldn't let sam get him a present.

"dean, come on. you deserve it. you always take care of me, let me buy you something."

dean groaned out a no, and they continued on.

 

on the second day, only three days prior to christmas, sam met a man named gabriel. dean wasn't sure if he liked him, but gabriel was kind of funny, so it was okay. gabriel, a man of impossible height, (he was five foot six) took sam out on a date of expensive sushi from the cruise ship's restaurants.

"sammy," dean whined, "are you really going to leave me for your new boy toy?"

"yes," he claimed, "and gabe's not a boy toy. it's a date, dean. i really like this one."

"do you think it could work out? i mean, we're americans. he's from australia, right?"

"it's okay. his family live over in howell, so he and his brother are talking about moving to kansas or missouri. maybe he will."

dean sighed. "maybe he won't. i want you to have fun, i do, and i'm actually really happy for you, but don't forget what happened with jess. you met her on her vacation, she left and you were in love."

sam rolled his eyes. "go get drunk or something. love you." he kissed dean's cheek and ran off.

"get laid, brother! love you too!"

and the door closed, so dean went to dress himself in his least ugly articles of clothes. once done, he set off to the ship bar to get wasted and possibly laid.

 

the third day, dean met castiel, a man with blue eyes and kind words. he was gabriel's brother, but they looked nothing alike. apparently, castiel was adopted at a young age. with his black hair and piercing aqua eyes, he stood out from the light haired and whiskey eyed family.

"dean," sam called, "c'mere and meet gabe and his brother."

dean groaned but followed sluggishly behind. "hey," he looked up to see two brothers who looked nothing alike.

"hiya, dean-o." gabriel shook his hand, "nice to meet you." dean grinned, shaking back and nodding.

"hello, dean, i'm castiel."

"the famous brother." dean smiled, shaking castiel's tender hands.

"i could say the same for you," castiel pointed out. "it seems our brothers have taken a liking for each other."

"tell me about it. we were s'posed to hang out today, but he left me for gabriel."

"same!" castiel laughed. "perhaps we should hang out, then?"

dean blushed. damn right they should. so, they traveled around a town they couldn't pronounce and bought stupid gifts and mementos.

 

christmas eve passed, and on came christmas. sam and dean woke up, tired and lazy and so, so excited. castiel called dean's room to offer a christmas lunch with the brothers, which dean thankfully accepted.

at lunch, insults were thrown and hands were held. silly, petty jokes were told and laughed at and only two more days until the end.

 

one more day, the sixth day, and dean gracefully made out with castiel in a not-so-graceful way. 

"i'm gonna miss you," he claimed.

"we'll stay in touch, i swear."

"i doubt it, but i'll try." dean shook his head sadly. "i don't usually fall in love," he admitted.

"are you in love?"

"i think love is so strange, that i'll never know what it is. but i'll take this."

"i'll take this too."

 

on the last day, they left the same airport in opposite directions. dean and sam hugged their flings bye, as they heard the last call for their flight. castiel gave dean a note with a phone number and a promise, and gabriel gave sam one with the same directions.

and when the airplane took off, dean left his heart behind.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is terrible but if u send in prompts is swear itll be better <3


End file.
